Johnny Vincent
Johnny Vincent is the leader of the Greasers clique. He was voiced by Rocco Rosanio. Character Description Johnny wears the standard uniform of the Greasers; a leather jacket over his Bullworth sweater and school slacks. He has thick brown hair, an stud earring in one ear, and is considered to be good looking by many of the girls at the school, including Mandy. He was one of the seven characters first profiled in the Bullworth Facebook. Unlike some of the others profiled, his eventual character was virtually identical to the one in the Facebook. Characteristics Johnny is the president of the Bullworth Hot Rod Club. He is hopelessly devoted to Lola, despite her infidelity. He has anger management issues by his own account, an ego problem (he claims to be "The King around here!"), and paranoia, particularly in regards to people not taking him seriously and laughing at him. It is stated that he has a direct rivalry with Bif Taylor, and small talk at Bullworth about the two of them having a fight is common. He is called to the office by Miss Danvers with regularity. According to the prep Chad, Johnny's parents are in jail. Like the other clique leaders, Johnny has a unique fighting style. He throws punches. He has a hard overhand haymaker that goes through Jimmy's guard and knocks him down, and a high kick that knocks Jimmy down where Johnny then steps on his head and spits on him. In-Game role Johnny's first appearance is near the beginning of the game, in the This Is Your School mission, where he's seen loitering against the cafeteria lunch case with Hal and Ricky. After hearing about Jimmy beating the Preppies, Johnny requests that he follow his girlfriend Lola and find proof of her infidelity. When Jimmy provides it, Johnny then pays him to lure Gord and another preppie into a trap, where the Greasers beat them up. Derby Harrington responds by manipulating Jimmy into spraying graffiti all over New Coventry, causing his faction with the Greasers to plummet. At one point Lola goads Johnny into bike racing Jimmy and 2 other Greasers. After Jimmy wins the race, Johnny blames it on his bike being out of tune and leaves to fix it, causing Lola to seek Jimmy's affection, worsening Johnny's opinion of Jimmy. In the end, during the rumble between the Preppies and Greasers, Jimmy has just forced Hal to proclaim that he's in charge, when Johnny shows up and knocks Jimmy out with his haymaker. Jimmy comes to as the cops arrive, and he and Johnny go on a bike chase down a dirt road that leads to a junkyard. In the junkyard, Johnny attacks Jimmy with a lead pipe while riding his bike. Petey's intervention forces Johnny to fight Jimmy hand to hand, and he loses. He then says that Jimmy can have Lola, but to his shock Jimmy isn't interested in her. During Chapter 5, Johnny's paranoia leads to anger, which Gary Smith uses to turn Johnny against Jimmy. He does this by using the Townies to get Johnny imprisoned at the Happy Volts Asylum due to the anger problems. Jimmy breaks him out of the Asylum at the urging of Lola and Norton, and Johnny is grateful enough for the help that Jimmy remains on neutral terms with the Greasers for the rest of the Chapter, rather than the flat out hostile terms he has with the other cliques. At the end of the game, Johnny vandalizes the girl's dorm with Hal and Peanut, spraypainting "Johnny Rulz" among other things. Jimmy and Russell beat them to bring the Greasers under control. Meeting Johnny outside missions During the mission Jealous Johnny, Johnny stands under the underpass between Bullworth Town and New Coventry. He can be interacted with there, and will attack Jimmy if taunted or if Jimmy gets in a fight with any other Greasers in the area. If you go to the bike park after the mission Wrong Part of Town he might be there on his bike where you can knock him off and fight him. Quotes Wandering around *I need to work on my bike. *Why you gotta be that way Lola? *Ain't nobody making a fool of Johnny Vincent. *I swear that guy was lookin' at her. Watching a fight *Alright, kid, show some spirit! *Keep it up and you might get to hang out with my boys! While knocked out *Lola! Please come find me...! *Aaww.. You took down Johnny Vincent! *It's just a scratch... *My face! Out of breath *Phew, I should quit smoking. Saying goodbye *Gotta Jet, take it easy bro. Hit by Thrown Dead Rat *Did you just throw a rat at me?! Cutscene Dialogue *Everybody's laughing at me. All of you, AT ME! *Well, my little friend, I'm the KING around here! Other Characters On Johnny *Bif: When I have some free time, I might take Johnny Vincent down a peg. *Gordon: I heard Johnny Vincent has something big planned. Like that meathead can comprehend anything besides grease and gears. *Ray: I don't want to sound mean, but I think that Johnny Vincent is a jerk. If I were Lola, I would totally cheat on him. *Karen: Johnny Vincent can do the best stuff on a bike in Bullworth, the stuff he can do is amazing. *Wade: I just got in that Johnny is going to start a food fight tomorrow. *Russell: I saw Johnny Vincent walk out of nudie club. Vincent, Johnny Vincent, Johnny